I know The Remedy To Head Aches
by EudoraVailgara
Summary: When Levy gets viciously attacked by a book, what's Gajeel to do? SMUT LEMON


**_I Know The Remedy For Headaches_**

Sighing, Levy sat at the main bench in the Fairy Tail library- her books sat carelessly around her; haphazardly opened, as she cradled a huge tankard of cold ale to her face. She was laid awkwardly- with her face crushed downwards on the hard and chipped wooden bench, her face pressing into the large icy metal as she, once again, sighed dejectedly. While Levy was wallowing in her pity, Gajeel walked around the room, his large imposing presence scaring nearly everyone in the library. He was placing the books back onto their original shelf, for fear that Levy would tell him off if he didn't do it correctly. Chuckling slightly to himself, which looked terrifying to any on looker, he thought of just how whipped he was to be scared of a human scaled down. She really did-

"CRASH!

"Ouch..." A book, which had once before been defying gravity, had fallen down and landed onto the back of Levy's head. She sprung up, pushed to book away and touched the back of her skull- relieved when her hands didn't come back spattered with blood though she did have a headache. Gajeel, however, didn't know this.

"Levy!" Jumping over countless books, he fought his way through the paper jungle to come face to face with the slightly dazed, but startled girl. He leaned forward, his huge body towering over her as he roughly plucked her out of the bench and whisked the girl away from her books. Striding away from the library, he grumbled angrily to himself as the girl repeatably told him off for taking her away from her work.

"I mean, come on! I was just about to have a break through! I was just about to hit an epiphany- an epiphany, Gajeel! Let me go back to my books, I need to work out that formula- I NEE-"

"Levy!" Gajeel let a burst of frustration seep through his words, which was enough to make her stop speaking.

"What!?"

"Shut up!"

Soon they had entered his room, the walls were studded with iron nails and iron bars- slightly chewed- were littered around his room, yet the first thing your eyes would wander to was the huge, black, double bed in the middle of the room. It looked comfy. Soon, Levy was placed onto the huge bed- made bigger at the small adult on the covers. Her dress, eggshell blue and a powdery yellow made her look young and innocent yet the darkness of the covers seemed to make her seem seductive. Gajeel coughed into his fist before growling and pushing her under the covers. He then walked into the kitchen attached to his mini-flat and grabbed a glass of water, some paracetamol and ginger biscuits before walking back in the room, placing the items down on the bedside table and touching the back of her head. He checked for blood, of which there was none, yet still walked to the door and called to Levy while glaring;

"Back in a sec. Don't. Move. And don't sleep, alright?" Levy smiled and nodded before reaching for some water. Minutes after he left, he was back in the room with a doctor- checking the back of her head once more. The doctor turned to him and smiled before he said;

"She's fine, just a little bump but make sure she keeps drinking water and taking pills when necessary.

"Thanks."

Gajeel replied gruffly before placing his had on Levy's face and messing up her hair. He faintly heard the door click as the doctor left the room before he leaned down and used his thumb to open Levy's mouth and place his against hers gently. Her lips were soft, yet sweet as his tongue faintly made its way over her supple bottom lip. Her arms wound around his neck before tugging him closer to her body. He leaned forward once more, his hands supporting his weight by her hips while his knee made its way onto the bed and was placed between her thighs. Levy shuddered, her body becoming alight with the way he was touching her. Levy whimpered slightly when Gajeel pulled away and starred at her face. She was bright red, the blush seeming so naughty while her lips were a wet pink.

Gajeel growled once more before tugging off his shirt, shoes and trousers. He stood in front of Levy, all scars barred before walking getting into the bed and disappearing the covers and tugging off all of her clothes. His boxers went off and were thrown out from under the covers by a huge, grumbling man which made Levy laugh. Next thing Levy knew, Gajeel popped up from the covers and placed his nose on hers. Levy smiled and held Gajeel close to her body; he burrowed his face into her neck and bite, nipped and sucked until she was a mess.

"Please Gajeel, I'm..I'm...aching." Sweetly and softly, Levy whispered into his ear. Swiftly, his hands made their way down her body before they reached her moist folds and slipped into her cavern. Instantly, there was a sigh on pleasure from Levy and her arms clamped down on his head. With a flick of his wrist he was able to make Levy keen with pleasure over and over again as he drove his finger into her with more pressure each time- taking her higher and higher into the clouds. Soon, Levy reached her peak and while releasing his head- arched her body and opened her mouth in a silent scream of pleasure. Reaching down by the side of the bed Gajeel picked a condom out of the bottom drawer of his table and rolled it on, before looking into Levy's eyes.

"Do you want to do this today, Lev?"

The only reply was a nod and her fingernails digging deeper into his back. Swiftly he plunged forth and made Levy scream with pleasure, her pants of pleasure filled his head and once more he place his head in the crook of her neck. Moaning, Levy tightened, which made it almost impossible to not move while she grew accustomed to his girth. Gajeel shuddered with pleasure and self restraint as finally, emfinally/em, Levy allowed him to move. Swiftly he moved to his knees and pulled her onto his cock, it easily disappearing as her body shuddered and quaked. Sweat dripped from his body to hers which collected and intertwined together. Their lips found each other as they tried to bring each other to a mind numbing orgasm. His tongue slid into her mouth and tangled with hers while her fingers clawed at his back- leaving red scratches behind.

"I love you!" Levy sobbed as she reached her orgasm; her grip becoming tighter as she threw her head back in wild abandon. Gajeel hissed as he reached his, his teeth leaving their imprint on her skin as he whispered.

"I love you." Over and over like a mantra.

"Levy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't fucking hit your head again."


End file.
